iShouldn't of wished
by Daxters
Summary: Somebody sends Carly, Sam, and Freddie a video. According to the description of the video, you could make wishes with it. The iCarly gang starts making wishes with the video. But bad things happen after they start telling other people about the video.
1. Chapter 1

The story began with Carly sitting in a chair, brushing her hair. She was sitting next to the computer. Somebody knocked on her apartment door. "Come in!" Carly yelled.

Sam walked in. "What's up, Carls?" Sam said. "I'm doing good." Carly said. "Where's Fredward?" Sam asked. "Freddie is not here." Carly replied. Suddenly, Freddie walked into Carly's apartment. "Hey guys." Freddie said. Sam walked over to Freddie and smacked him upside the head. "Hey!" Freddie yelled, putting his left hand on his head. "Sorry. That was just a reflex." Sam said sarcastically. Carly rolled her eyes and continued to brush her hair. Carly stopped brushing her hair and started looking on her computer. "I'm going to check to see if anybody sent us any videos." Carly said.

Carly went to the iCarly website. Carly checked to see if there were any videos sent to them on their website. Carly looked and found a video. "Hey, guys! Somebody sent us a video." Carly said to Sam and Freddie. Sam and Freddie both walked over to the computer. "Play the video." Sam said to Carly. Carly clicked on the PLAY button to play the video. The video started playing. When the video began, it showed Carly and Sam saying, "ICARLY!" Static appeared on the screen. When the static disappeared, it showed Carly and Sam saying, "ICARLY!" again. But they were upside down. Static appeared on the screen again, and the word BYE appeared on the screen. The video ended. Carly, Sam, and Freddie all had weird looks on their faces. "What the heck was that?" Sam said. Carly and Freddie both shrugged. "Let's read the description of the video. Maybe it will tell us what the video is about." Freddie suggested. Carly scrolled down on the computer to see the description of the video. It said, HELLO ICARLY! I HOPE YOU GUYS WATCHED THIS VIDEO I SENT YOU. JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW, THIS ISN'T JUST SOME REGULAR VIDEO. THIS IS A MAGIC VIDEO. IF YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES AND MAKE A WISH WHILE THE VIDEO IS PLAYING, THE NEXT DAY YOUR WISH WILL COME TRUE. BUT YOU WILL GET A STOMACH ACHE FOR HALF AN HOUR. I HOPE YOU GUYS DO ALL OF THIS STUFF. Carly, Sam, and Freddie all looked at each other. "Is this true?" Freddie asked. Sam shook her head. "This is not true. This is just some joke. Whoever sent us this video must have been trying to play a trick on us. Well, I am not going to believe it." Sam said. Carly and Freddie looked at each other. "I kind of want to believe it." Carly said.

"Me too." Freddie said. Sam shook her head again. "I cannot believe you guys are going to believe this silly story." she said. Sam chuckled. "You guys are so gullible." Sam laughed. Carly shook her head and moved the computer mouse. "What are you doing?" Sam asked Carly. "I am going to make a wish." Carly replied. Sam laughed loudly. "I cannot believe you are going to fall for this trick." Sam said. Carly ignored Sam and clicked the PLAY button to play the video again. The video started playing. Carly closed her eyes. Sam chuckled and shook her head. Carly still ignored Sam and kept her eyes closed. Carly thought about what she should wish for. She came up with a wish. "I wish I had blonde hair like Sam." Carly said quietly. Carly opened her eyes and the video was over. Sam and Freddie stared at Carly. Sam laughed and said, "Did you make your wish?" Carly glared at Sam and said, "Yes I did." Carly's eyes widened. She clutched her stomach. She groaned. "I don't feel so good." Carly said. The smile Sam had on her face faded. Carly fell to her knees. "Quick, get her to her bed!" Freddie yelled to Sam. Sam and Freddie both carried Carly to her room.

The next morning, Carly woke up feeling better. Carly climbed out of her bed and started to walk out of her room. While she was walking, she passed by a mirror. When she passed by the mirror, she noticed something different. Carly walked back over to the mirror. Carly gasped. She had blonde hair. Carly ran quickly out of her room yelling, "MY WISH CAME TRUE!"


	2. Sam's wish

Carly ran out of her room, and found Freddie and Sam sitting on the couch. They turned around, and saw Carly's blonde hair. They both looked as surprised as she was. They both ran over to her and started feeling her hair. "Stop that." Carly said. "How did you do this?" Sam asked. "This was my wish." Carly replied. "It came true?" Freddie said. Carly nodded with a big smile on her face. Sam stopped feeling Carly's hair and went over to the computer. "What are you doing?" Carly asked Sam. "I am going to make a wish." Sam replied. Sam went to the video. She clicked the PLAY button to play the video. The video started playing, and Sam closed her eyes. She came up with a wish. "I wish my pants could cook food." Sam said quietly. She opened her eyes and the video was over. Carly and Freddie walked over to Sam. Sam clutched her stomach and groaned. "My stomach hurts." Sam said. Carly got concerned. "Let me bring her to her home. Her wish should come true by tomorrow." Carly said. She grabbed Sam by the arm and walked her out of the apartment.

The next day, Carly, Sam, and Freddie were at school. Sam was feeling better and her wish had come true. Carly was at her locker and Sam walked over to her. "Hello Carly." Sam said. Carly said, "Hello." back. Carly heard a BING coming from Sam's pants. Sam reached into her left pocket and pulled out a corndog. She bit off of it. "Did your pants just cook that corndog for you?" Carly asked. "Yes." Sam replied. "Was that your wish?" Carly asked again. Sam nodded. Freddie walked over to them. "Did your wish come true, Sam?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded. Freddie had a confused look on his face, when he saw Sam eating the corndog. "What was your wish?" Freddie asked again. Freddie heard a BING coming from Sam's pants. Sam pulled a corndog out from her right pocket. She took a bite off of it. "Never mind." Freddie said. Gibby came over to them saying, "GIBBY!" Gibby saw Carly's hair and was shocked. "Carly, what did you do to your hair?" Gibby asked. Carly cleared her throat and got ready to tell him everything. "Somebody sent us this video. You can use it to make wishes by closing your eyes and saying the wish while the video is playing. Your stomach will hurt for half an hour, and the next day your wish will come true." Carly explained. Gibby stared at Carly for a while and said, "I find that hard to believe. But after school, I would like to come over and see this video. I want to make a wish, too." Gibby walked away. The bell rang. Everybody started walking to their classrooms. Sam and Freddie both started walking to their classrooms. Carly started walking to her classroom, but she stepped on an untied shoelace and fell. Carly stood up. She rubbed her throbbing face. She bent down and tied her shoe. She walked into her classroom.


	3. I shouldn't of wished

**Author's note: Hello guys. This is the next chapter in my story. I hope you guys love it. Please be nice while reviewing.**

After school, Gibby went over to Carly's apartment to see the video. Sam was going to it on the computer. She finally made it to the video. "Okay, Gibby. Here it is!" Sam yelled to Gibby. Gibby walked over to the computer. "Alright, here it goes." he said. Gibby clicked the PLAY button. The video started playing. Gibby closed his eyes and made his wish. He opened his eyes and the video was over. "How are you?" Carly asked Gibby. She walked over to Gibby, but she tripped. "OUCH!" she yelled. Gibby glanced at his watch. "I have to go." he said. He stormed out of the apartment. "When will his stomach start hurting?" Carly thought. She stood up.

Four days later, Carly was searching for Gibby. She hasn't seen him in a while. Freddie walked up to her and said," How are you?" "I am good, but where's Gibby." Carly replied. "Gibby just called. He's in Japan." Freddie said. Carly's eyes widened and she ran out of the school building.

Carly had to blow off school to go to her apartment, and call Gibby. She didn't bring her phone with her to school. She called Gibby and he said that his wish was to be in Japan. After that, Carly decided to watch some television. She hopped on the couch and picked up the remote. She hit the play button, and the remote sent a jolt of electricity up her arm. She dropped the remote and fell flat on the floor. She stood up and got back on the couch. She decided to just sleep instead of watching television. She didn't want to go back to school because she thought the teachers would get mad at her for blowing off school. Carly lied back, and fell fast asleep.

Carly woke up. She had a terrible nightmare. It was about when Spencer tried to make a wish with the video, but he exploded into tiny pieces. Meanwhile, back at school, Sam was telling everybody about the video. She was saying," This thing is amazing. You guys should try it. It is like a wishing well." Everybody in the whole school knew about the video. Sam was proud of herself for telling everybody. The bell rang and Sam walked into the classroom owned by Ms. Briggs. When Sam sat down in her desk, it broke into pieces. Sam fell butt first on the floor. Everybody started laughing and pointing at her, but Ms. Briggs wasn't. "SAM! WHAT HAPPENED?" Ms. Briggs yelled. Ms. Briggs ran over to Sam and saw the broken desk. She tsk-tsked. "I guess since your desk is broken, come stand in front of the entire class and give and oral report about the earth." Ms. Briggs said. "Just because my desk is broken doesn't mean I have to do that." Sam said. "DO IT!" Ms. Briggs yelled. "Okay!" Sam said back. She quickly walked up to the podium, and started flipping through Ms. Briggs's science book to find something about the earth. Meanwhile, back at Carly's apartment, Carly was looking at some things on the web. Carly looked down at her shoe and noticed that her shoe was untied. She bent down to tie it, and she fell forwards on the floor. Carly hit her head on the floor. It hurt bad. She stood up, frantically rubbing her head. She grunted and said," Ever since I told Gibby about the video, I have been getting hurt a lot." Carly started to think it had something to do with the video. She went to the video. Carly started reading over the description of the video, to see if the is anything she forgot to read. It appears that she did forget to read something. Carly read it and it said, AFTER YOU MAKE A WISH, MAKE SURE YOU DO NOT TELL ANYBODY ELSE ABOUT THE VIDEO. YOU GUYS ARE THE FIRST THREE PEOPLE TO WATCH THE VIDEO, AND YOU GUYS SHOULD BE THE ONLY ONES TO KNOW ABOUT IT. IF YOU GUYS DO TELL SOMEBODY ABOUT THE VIDEO, YOU WILL ONLY HAVE 3 DAYS LEFT TO LIVE. Carly gasped in horror. She got on the couch and started to cry.


End file.
